


you used to call me (on my cellphone)

by chariseuma



Series: only fools fall for you (maybe i'm a fool too) [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, I KNOW WHEN THAT HOTLINE BLING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariseuma/pseuds/chariseuma





	you used to call me (on my cellphone)

“What do you think of this sofa?” Hansol asked his boyfriend as he eyed the huge brown sofa on the display. The sofa in their apartment was worn out, Hansol thought it needed a new replacement which was why they were sofa hunting on the furniture stores.

Though they were shopping together, Hansol could not help but to think that he was shopping alone.

No, scratch that, he would **_rather_** shop alone.

Hansol turned towards his boyfriend, whose attention was on his phone. Hansol resisted the urge to let out a sigh, as it sounded as if he was done (he was so so so so so close to being done), but instead, he pursed his lips in a straight line and nudged Seungkwan on his shoulder.

Seungkwan, who finally looked up from his phone, let out a ‘huh?’ and when he realized Hansol looked like he was expecting an answer, he only replied with a “yeah, sure” even though he seemed like he was not listening to Hansol’s question.

All of a sudden, Hansol just lost the desire to find a new replacement for their sofa. Running his fingers on his hair, he took a deep breath and proceeded towards the exit.

 

 

Hansol was not sure what happened. Six years ago, they were deeply in love. They were only in high school when they first met. Started as friendship and sooner developed into something more. There was nothing more romantic than Seungkwan calling him late at night just to make sure his voice was the last thing Hansol heard before going to sleep. At times, Hansol would hear pebbles being thrown at his window and when he peeked outside, he would find Seungkwan on the backyard of his house.

It was like a dream come true.

Both of them were in love and there was nothing Hansol could have wanted.

But Hansol should have known that nothing last forever.

 

 

“Again?” Hansol tried not to whine; he did not want to sound like he was being a little brat.

Hansol had been waiting for Seungkwan at the dining room, waiting for the love of his life to come home and eat dinner together like they used to. But as soon as Seungkwan got home from work, the older went straight to the bathroom.

“Yeah, it’s just been so hectic lately,” Seungkwan replied lazily, loosening his tie. “I’ll just eat later.”

Hansol stared at the plate in front of him and exhaled heavily through his nose. How could he want to eat now that the food was cold and the person he had been waiting for did not even bother to see Hansol’s effort in cooking his favourite food?

As soon as he heard the bathroom door closed, Hansol let out a sigh.

 

 

 

_“Hey?”_

_“Mmm, yeah?”_

_“Are you sleepy?”_

_“No,” Hansol lied._

_Seungkwan let out a small laugh; it was adorable._

_“Really,” Hansol tried to convince Seungkwan, although his eyelids kept on dropping. “Keep talking,” Hansol urged._

_“No,” Seungkwan laughed again. “I’m not going to talk while you’re sleeping.”_

_Hansol pouted. He hated pouting; he thought that act was dumb but Seungkwan made him do dumb things. Seungkwan made him feel dumb things and Seungkwan made his dumb heart do dumb things. The thing he liked about chatting with Seungkwan late at night was that he could pout and whine and Seungkwan would not be able to see it because he was on the other side of the line._

_“Fine,” he murmured, but still waiting for Seungkwan to continue._

_However, Seungkwan went quiet for a while._

_Hansol sat up from his bed, feeling alerted when he realized Seungkwan would be the one who fell asleep first this time._

_“Seungkwan…? Are you asleep…?”_

_“I love you.”_

_“What?” Hansol blushed. He heard the words loud and clear; but he was not sure if Seungkwan was listening to himself._

_“I love you,” he repeated, loud and clear._

_Sure, Hansol probably like Seungkwan more than he should and the older had been quite affectionate towards him lately. The whole school knew the both of them like each other and on certain occasion, they would flirt and whatnot but saying ‘I love you’… now that was something new._

_To Hansol, ‘love’ was such a heavy word. A sacred word. Only to be said once, to someone who deserve it._

_Now it was Hansol’s turn to be quiet._

_“Hansol?” Seungkwan asked. “You there?”_

_Hansol grinned from ear to ear. “Yeah, I’m here.”_

_“So…?”_

_“So what?” Hansol teasingly asked, laying his back on the bed and began to roll in happiness._

_Seungkwan nervously laugh. “You’re not gonna reply to me?”_

_Hansol bit his lip, to stop himself from grinning but he could not. He was overjoyed. He was feeling giddy and happy._

_“I to you too.”_

 

 

 

“Hello, Hansol?”

“Oh hi, baby, where are you? I’m just—”

“I couldn’t make it for lunch.”

Hansol halted. He was holding plastic full of two lunch boxes of sushi specially made for them. It was their anniversary and Hansol wanted to surprise Seungkwan by coming to his office unannounced.

“W-what? Why?” Hansol did not even try to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Hansol heard Seungkwan sigh from the other line. Hansol was getting anxious – he knew Seungkwan hated it whenever Hansol asked him that. Hansol knew the exact answer but at times, he wished Seungkwan would spare just a little time for him. Lately, Seungkwan had been drowning himself with work. He did not have the time for Hansol at all. Not even dinner.

“Work.”

Hansol sighed; clearly he was disappointed but it was not like he could do anything about it.

“Okay.”

“I hope you understand h—”

“Yeah. I do. Work hard okay, I love you.”

“Sorry.”

Just like that, Seungkwan hung up. No ‘I love you too’s. No ‘I’ll make up for it’. Just a simple ‘sorry’.

But what was he sorry for exactly? Was he sorry that Hansol had to beg his boss to have his lunch outside – to spend his lunch time to celebrate their anniversary? Seungkwan did not know what Hansol had to go through just to spend more time with Seungkwan and it was slowly killing him.

Hansol hated it.

He hated that he had to keep on blinking his tears away because he was in the middle of the street and a lot of people were around him.

He hated that he loved Boo Seungkwan so much that he would do anything just for him.

And oh god, he hated himself the most for letting Seungkwan be his everything.

 

 

_“Hansol, I have a very serious question for you.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“If I was bald, and I had a huge bump on my stomach because I became fat… would you still love me?”_

_“Silly boy,” Hansol giggled, “Of course I’d still love you.”_

_“That’s a relief. That means I can still have my 5 th snickers.”_

_“What about me? If I become bald and whatnot, would you still love me?”_

_“Yeah. I’d still love you no matter what happens.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah, really.”_

_“No matter what happens?”_

_He could almost hear the smile in his voice as Seungkwan said, “No matter what happens.”_


End file.
